The present invention relates to modular computer systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to a modular computer system for use in multiple environments.
Desktop computer systems and television set-top entertainment systems (set-top boxes or systems) are currently as similar as apples are to oranges. Other than both being fruit, they are targeted to different markets, they include different technologies, and they have drastically different price points. In today's computing environments, users use desktop computers typically for productivity and personal entertainment purposes either in the office or at home. In contrast, set-top boxes are primarily directed for family entertainment purposes at home.
Up to now, there has been little common ground between these hardware platforms. For example, typical desktop computers primarily include microprocessors such as the Pentium II from Intel Corporation or Motorola Corporation's Power PC G3 processor. In contrast, there are a number of set-top systems each including different computational processors. For example, Nintendo Corporation's N64 includes a 64 bit MIPS RISC processor, Sony Corporation's Playstation includes a 32 bit R3000A RISC processor, Sega Corporation's Dreamcast includes a Hitachi SH-4 RISC chip, a WebTV includes a 64 bit, R4640 RISC Processor, and the like.
As a result of the differences of hardware, users are typically required to buy software developed only for that hardware platform. For example, if a user bought a game for the desktop computer, the game could not be used by a Sony Playstation, an N64, and the like. As new set-top platforms are being developed even today, the software incompatibilities of the set-top market and the desktop market continually raises the cost of software for the consumer and for the software manufacturer.
The set-top market has typically been very cost sensitive, thus computing solutions available in desktop computers has been sparingly transferred to the set-top market. As described above, there has been almost no common ground between the software operating systems or application programs either. One solution to attempt to bridge the gap has been to provide desktop computers with television output capability. One such solution was the Gateway Corporation Destination Series of computer.
One drawback to this solution includes that the desktop computer must be located within close proximity to the television in order to receive the video output signal. As a result even when being used only for desktop productivity purposes, the user is stuck in the same room as the loud television, the noisy kids, the barking dog, and the like.
Another drawback is that a different peripheral configuration is typically required when the computer system is used for set-top entertainment and when used as desktop computer. As a result, peripherals must be connected and disconnected and the computer system must be manually reconfigured each time. For example, when used as a set-top, the users may require peripherals such as joy sticks, light guns, rumble packs, and the like; whereas when used as a desktop, the users may require a drawing tablet, a cradle for a personal information manager (PIM) such as a 3Com Corporation PalmPilot, a scanner, and the like.
Another solution developed to attempt to bridge the gap between the desktop and the set-top markets has been with network computer (NCs) such as Web-TV from Microsoft Corporation. NC's are typically stripped-down desktop computers that provide Internet web surfing capability.
A drawback to NCs include that they have lower performance and functionality than a desktop computer. For example, the processor of a set-top is typically much slower and much lower performance than processors in dedicated desktop computers. As another example, NC's include very limited amounts of memory, and little, if any hard disk storage.
Another drawback to the current dichotomy between NCs and desktop computers is that the user has to spend money to buy components and peripherals that are duplicated in the other system. For example, the Web-TV box and other set-top system can include their own a hard disk, floppy drives, CD-ROMS, DVD-ROMS, memory (RAM and ROM), graphics accelerators, and the like that are also required for a desktop computer system.
For desktop computers, modular desk-top computer architectures have been recently proposed. Such architectures however focus upon the interchangability and upgradability of computer peripherals. For example, a new "standard" known as "Device Bay" has been proposed by Compaq Computer Corporation, and other personal computer manufacturers. The Device Bay is currently focused upon computer peripheral devices such as CD-ROMS, DVD drives, hard disk drives, and the like for desktop computers.
One drawback with the Device Bay standard is that the Device Bay is not focused upon other components the user may wish upgrade, such as the CPU, the memory, graphics accelerators, and the like. Another drawback is that the Device Bay is oriented towards making user upgrades to a desktop computer easier, and not focused upon the interchangability with set-top devices.
Thus what is needed are methods and apparatus that provide reduced user investment in redundant computer components and provide interchangeable components between desktop usage and set-top usage.